ß âåäüìà
by Lunatik
Summary: Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîïàäàëè â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñòîëüêî ÷èòàëè î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå? Íåò? Òàê ÿ è äóìàëà…


ß - âåäüìà.  
  
Ðåéòèíã: PG13  
  
Ãëàâíûå ïåðñîíàæè: Äýÿ Óàéò, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé  
  
Àâòîð: Dea [mylunatik@pisem.net]  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîïàäàëè â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñòîëüêî ÷èòàëè î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå? Íåò? Òàê ÿ è äóìàëà… Âñå ïðàâà íà èñïîëüçîâàííûõ ìíîé ãåðîåâ è ò.ä. ïðèíàäëåæàò òåì, êîìó îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò.  
  
…Â òîì, ÷òî ÿ - ñàìàÿ, ÷òî íè íà åñòü, íàñòîÿùàÿ âåäüìà,   
  
ÿ íèêîãäà íèñêîëüêî íå ñîìíåâàëàñü…  
  
íó ðàçâå ÷òî ÷óòü-÷óòü…=)  
  
ß ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïëåëàñü ðÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, ÿ áûëà áåçóìíî ðàäà, íî…  
  
- Ìèññ, ïî ïðàâóþ ðóêó Âû âèäèòå ìàãàçèí ìèññèñ Ìàëêèí. Íàì òóäà, - íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ âûâåë ìåíÿ èç ðàçäóìèé. Ìû âîøëè.  
  
- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, â ýòîì ãîäó îïÿòü èíîñòðàííàÿ ñòóäåíòêà? - óëûáàÿñü, ñïðîñèëà äîáðîäóøíàÿ íà âèä æåíùèíà  
  
- Êàê âèäèòå.  
  
"Èðîíèÿ, èðîíèÿ, âñþäó èðîíèÿ… Ýòî æå Ìàëôîé!" ß çàëåçëà íà ñïåöèàëüíóþ ñêàìåå÷êó, è ÷åðíàÿ ó÷åáíàÿ ìàíòèÿ òóò æå áûëà ïîäîãíóòà äî íóæíîé äëèíû.  
  
- Ñïàñèáî, - óëûáàÿñü, õëîïíóëà ÿ ðåñíèöàìè. "Óõ, äî ÷åãî æå ëþáëþ çàáîòó ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíå! =)" Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí òîæå òåïëî óëûáíóëàñü ìíå â îòâåò.  
  
- Íó, âîò è âñ¸, - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Ìàëôîþ.  
  
- Áëàãîäàðþ, òåïåðü îñòàëàñü òîëüêî ïàðàäíàÿ ìàíòèÿ.  
  
"Íó êîãäà æå îí, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàòèò óõìûëÿòüñÿ?!"  
  
- Àõ äà, êîíå÷íî! - õëîïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî ëáó äîáðîäóøíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà. Òåì âðåìåíåì, ìîè øêîëüíûå ìàíòèè óæå óïàêîâàëè, è ÿ ñòîÿëà, ñëåãêà ñêîíôóæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ îáîèõ.  
  
- Óàéò, íå ñòîéòå, êàê ñòîëá, - ñ óñìåøêîé çàÿâèë Ìàëôîé, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü êî ìíå, - ëó÷øå ñêàæèòå, êàêîé öâåò Âàì íðàâèòñÿ?  
  
- Èçóìðóäíûé! - ñìóù¸ííî îòâåòèëà ÿ.  
  
- Ììì, õîòèòå ïîïàñòü íà Ñëèçåðèí? - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, äîñòàâàÿ íåêîòîðûå ìàíòèè âûáðàííîãî öâåòà, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ìíå ïîäîéòè.  
  
- Íåò, êîíå÷íî! Íà Ãðèôôèíäîð! - óæàñíóëàñü ÿ å¸ ïðåäïîëîæåíèþ, øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà. "Óïñ!" ß ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêîñèëàñü íà Ìàëôîÿ, à îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ.  
  
- Ýòî åù¸ ïî÷åìó? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí, ïðèùóðèâøèñü.  
  
- Íóó, - ïðîòÿíóëà, ïðèäóìûâàÿ, ÷òî áû òàêîå îòâåòèòü, - ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì ó÷àòñÿ òîëüêî ïðèäó… - "÷¸ðò! Äýÿ, ÷òî òû íåñ¸øü?!", - ýýý… âñìûñëå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîñòèíàÿ Ñëèçåðèíà â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, à ÿ óæàñíî áîþñü õîëîäà, - äîâîëüíî çàâåðøèëà ÿ, ñîîáðàçèâ, íàêîíåö, êàê âûêðóòèòüñÿ. Ìàëôîé ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè, âñ¸ òàê æå ùóðÿñü è âîçâðàùàÿ îïàñíóþ óõìûëêó íà ëèöî.  
  
- Òàê çíà÷èò, ïî-âàøåìó, - îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåð¸ä, - ìèññ Óàéò, - åù¸ øàã, - ÿ ïðèäóðîê? - îí ïîäîø¸ë êî ìíå âïëîòíóþ, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü çàäðàòü ãîëîâó, òàê êàê Ìàëôîé áûë íà 2 ãîëîâû ìåíÿ âûøå.  
  
- ß èìåþ ïðàâî ñîõðàíÿòü ìîë÷àíèå, òàê êàê âñ¸ ñêàçàííîå ìîæåò èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ â ñóäå! - òèõî ïèñêíóëà ÿ â ñâîþ çàùèòó.  
  
- Óàéò, çäåñü Âàì íå Ðîññèÿ, çàïîìíèòå.  
  
ß âèíîâàòî ïîâåñèëà ãîëîâó, íî êàê òîëüêî îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå ñïèíîé, ÿ ñêîð÷èëà ïðåçàáàâíóþ ðîæó, îò ÷åãî ìèññèñ Ìàëêèí ñëåãêà óñìåõíóëàñü.  
  
- Óàéò, ÿ âñ¸ âèæó! Íå íàðûâàéòåñü - Âàì åù¸ ó ìåíÿ ó÷èòñÿ 7 ëåò, - óõìûëêà íà àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîì ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ ñòàëà åù¸ øèðå, - íà Ãðèôôèíäîðå.  
  
È ÷òî áû âû äóìàëè? Â ýòîò ìîìåíò êî ìíå íà ÿçûê âäðóã ïðèöåïèëàñü "Îðàíæåâàÿ ïåñíÿ" âåäüìèíñêîé ãðóïïû Áëåñòÿùèå!  
  
- ×òî âû òàì åù¸ ìóðëû÷èòå ñåáå ïîä íîñ? - ñëåãêà íàäìåííî ïðîâîð÷àë ìîé áóäóùèé ïðîôåññîð, ïîêà ÿ ïðèìåðÿëà çà çàíàâåñêîé ìàíòèþ ôàñîíà "âåëèêîëåïíîå òàíãî".  
  
- …Ààà, áàíàíû, êîêîñû! Ààà, àïåëüñèíîâûé ðàé! Ñòîèò òîëüêî çàõîòåòü - ìîæíî è çâ¸çäû, ñòîèò òîëüêî çàõîòåòü èõ ñ íåáà ñîáðàòü!..  
  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ òèõîå õèõèêàíüå, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìàäàì Ìàëêèí îäîáðÿåò ýòó âîëøåáíóþ ãðóïïó. Êàê îòðåàãèðîâàë çàäàâøèé ìíå ýòîò âîïðîñ ÿ íå âèäåëà èç-çà çàíàâåñêè (è ñëàâà Áîãó!). Ïîêðàñîâàâøèñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì è ïîëíîñòüþ îäîáðèâ âûáðàííûé íàðÿä, ÿ âûøëà íà ñâåò áîæèé.  
  
- Õì, î÷åíü äàæå íåïëîõî! - îäîáðèëà ïðîäàâùèöà ìîé âûáîð. - À ÷òî Âû ñêàæåòå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?..  
  
Óâû! Âèä ó ìîåãî áóäóùåãî ïðîôåññîðà áûë ìåðçîïàêîñòíûé. Ïî âñåìó âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî åìó òîæå ïîíðàâèëàñü ýòà ìàíòèÿ, íî óæ î÷åíü áûëî âåëèêî æåëàíèå ìíå îòîìñòèòü. Ìàëôîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìèññèñ Ìàëêèí.  
  
- À ó Âàñ åù¸ îñòàëñÿ ôàñîí "ìèññ íåèçâåñòíîñòü" èçóìðóäíîãî öâåòà?..  
  
- Äà Âû ÷òî! - îøàðàøåíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âîëøåáíèöà. - Åé æå åù¸ òîëüêî íà ïåðâûé êóðñ èäòè!..  
  
- Çíà÷èò, îñòàëàñü, - "Ôèðìà Ìàëôîéñ-Þíàéòåäñ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò: óõìûëêè íà âñå âèäû è âêóñû. Òüôó!.." - íåâåñåëî ïîäóìàëà ÿ. Îäíàêî âåñü âèä Ìàëôîÿ èçîáðàæàë ïðÿìî-òàêè ïîëíûé ñìàê.- Ïðèíåñèòå.  
  
…"Ìäÿÿ…" - óæàñíóëàñü ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Ïðèíåñ¸ííàÿ ìàíòèÿ áûëà, êîíå÷íî, êðàñèâà, íî…  
  
- Óàéò, à âûõîäèòü Âû îòòóäà ñîáèðàåòåñü? - íàñìåøêà ðàçîçëèëà ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå äàæå, ÷åì ñîáñòâåííûé âèä. Ðåçêî îòä¸ðíóâ çàíàâåñêó, ÿ ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûñòóïèëà âïåð¸ä: âåëèêîëåïíûé èçóìðóäíûé ø¸ëê íàêðåïêî çàæàë ìåíÿ â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ ñâåðõó, ïûøíàÿ þáêà â îäèí ðÿä ñïóñêàëàñü äî ñàìûõ ùèêîëîòîê, êàêèå-ëèáî ëÿìêè èëè õîòÿ áû æàëêîå ïîäîáèå ðóêàâîâ îòñóòñòâîâàëè, à ñâåðõó áûëà îäåòà, çàñò¸ãíóòàÿ íà ïîòðÿñàþùóþ ñåðåáðÿíóþ ïðÿæêó, ìàíòèÿ áåç ðóêàâîâ. Íåò, âñ¸ áûëî ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå, íî óæ ÷åðåñ÷óð îòêðûòî, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òîé ìàíòèåé, êîòîðóþ âûáðàëà ÿ, òåì áîëåå äëÿ ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè â ïðèëè÷íîì îáùåñòâå! Âñ¸ âûøåñêàçàííîå ÿñíî îòðàæàëîñü â ìî¸ì âîçìóù¸ííîì âçãëÿäå, îáðàù¸ííîì íà, äîãàäàéòåñü, êîãî.  
  
- Íó ÷òî, - çëîðàäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé, - ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî.  
  
ß ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ è, ïîõîæå, ìàäàì Ìàëêèí ðàçäåëÿëà ìîþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ.  
  
- Äà êàê ÿ â ýòîì, ïî-âàøåìó, íà áàë ïîéäó?!! - ÿ íåðâíî îä¸ðíóëà ñëåãêà ñúåõàâøóþ íàáîê ìàíòèþ. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîëíîñòüþ íàñëàæäàëñÿ ñèòóàöèåé.  
  
- Ìîë÷à, Óàéò. Ìîë÷à…  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…ß íàøëà ñâîáîäíîå êóïå â Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññå è, ñïîêîéíî â í¸ì óñòðîèâøèñü, ñòàëà âñïîìèíàòü ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíåé íåäåëè. À âåäü âñ¸ òàê ïðåçàáàâíî íà÷èíàëîñü:  
  
Êîãäà ÿ, ïî ñâîåìó îáûêíîâåíèþ, â êîíöå àâãóñòà ãóëÿëà â 8 ÷àñîâ óòðà è íàïåâàëà â ïîëíûé ãîëîñ ñâîè ëþáèìûå ïåñíè, òî âäðóã, ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî, íàëåòåëà íà íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ ÷åëîâåêà ñî ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè â äëèííîé ÷¸ðíîé ìàíòèè è ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêàõ. ß óùèïíóëà ñåáÿ çà ðóêó è, çàêðûâ ãàçà, ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
- Âîò òàê òåáå è íàäî, Äýå÷êà! Ìåíüøå ÷èòàòü ïî íî÷àì áóäåøü, ðàç òåáå óæå Ìàëôîè ïðè ñâåòå áåëà äíÿ ãëþ÷àòñÿ! Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî åù¸ âàñèëèñêà óçðåòü çà ïîâîðîòîì! - ñîáñòâåííàÿ øóòêà ìåíÿ çäîðîâî ðàçâåñåëèëà è ÿ, áûñòðî ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, ñîáðàëàñü áûëî èäòè äàëüøå, íî èäòè áûëî íåêóäà. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿë, äîâîëüíî óõìûëÿÿñü è ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, íå êòî èíîé êàê…  
  
- È îòêóäà æå Âû ìåíÿ òàê õîðîøî çíàåòå, ìèññ?  
  
- Êàê îòêóäà? Èç ôàíôèêîâ!.. Ýýý… òî åñòü, èç "Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà".  
  
Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ òàê, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà ñòàëè íà îäíîì óðîâíå ñ ìîèìè, è ïðèùóðèëñÿ.  
  
- Èç êàêèõ òàêèõ "ôàíôèêîâ"?  
  
"Ìäÿ… Äàæå íå âîïðîñ, à ïðèêàç êàêîé-òî…"  
  
- Êñòàòè, à êàê Âû òàê ïî-ðóññêè âûó÷èëèñü ãîâîðèòü õîðîøî? - ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ áûñòðî ïåðåâåñòè ýòó ùåêîòëèâóþ òåìó íà äðóãîé ëàä. Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
  
- Íîâåéøàÿ ðàçðàáîòêà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà - ëèíãâèñòè÷åñêîå çåëüå, ïîçâîëÿþùåå ïîíèìàòü è ñâîáîäíî ãîâîðèòü íà ëþáîì ÿçûêå.  
  
- Âàó! Êðóòî! Ìîëîäåö Ñíýéï! - èñêðåííå âîñõèòèëàñü ÿ.  
  
- ß, ïîæàëóé, ïåðåäàì Âàøå îäîáðåíèå Âàøåìó áóäóùåìó ïðîôåññîðó, - êàâåðçíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí.  
  
- Òî åñòü áóäóùåìó ïðîôåññîðó? Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, â Õîãâàðòñ áåðóò òîëüêî ñ 11 ëåò, è âîîáùå ñåé÷àñ íåáîñü ïðîñíóñü, è âñ¸ ïîëåòèò ê ÷åðòÿì ñîáà÷üèì, - ãðóñòíî âçäîõíóëà ÿ.  
  
- Ìîãó Âàñ îáðàäîâàòü, - íàäìåííî ñîîáùèë ìíå Ìàëôîé, - ïîñëå Âåëèêîé Âñåìàãè÷åñêîé Âîéíû î÷åíü ìíîãî âîëøåáíèêîâ áûëî óáèòî, è ñåé÷àñ ìíîãèå èç âûæèâøèõ ìàãîâ ôèêñèðóþò âî âñåõ òî÷êàõ çåìíîãî øàðà õîòü êàêèå-òî ìàãè÷åñêèå êîëåáàíèÿ äëÿ ñïåøíîãî ïîèñêà è íàáîðà âîëøåáíèêîâ â ìàãè÷åñêèå øêîëû.  
  
- Ýòî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, âñ¸ î÷åíü çäîðîâî, íî Âû â Ðîññèè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Ïî-âàøåìó çäåñü åñòü ó êîãî-òî äåíüãè íà òàêîå äîðîãîñòîÿùåå îáó÷åíèå? - ñ óñìåøêîé áðîñèëà ÿ åìó.  
  
- Òå, êòî èùóò íåðàñêðûòûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, çàáîòÿòñÿ îáî âñ¸ì ñàìè: âîçìåçäíî, - Ìàëôîé ñêðèâèëñÿ, ÿâíî äóìàÿ î Óèçëè, - èëè áåçâîçìåçäíî. Òàê ÷òî Âû åäåòå â Õîãâàðòñ, ìèññ, è íèêòî Âàñ íå ñïðàøèâàåò: õîòèòå Âû ýòîãî èëè íåò…  
  
…À ïîòîì ìû àïïàðèðîâàëè ê Äàìáëäîðó, êîòîðûé ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ðàç ÿ ðóññêàÿ, òî, âñòóïàÿ â ìàãè÷åñêîå ñîîáùåñòâî, ìîãó âçÿòü ñåáå ëþáóþ àíãëèéñêóþ ôàìèëèþ è, ïðè æåëàíèè, äàæå èìÿ. Íó ÿ è çàÿâèëà î ñåáå, êàê î Äýå Óàéò. Êîíå÷íî, íàñòîÿùåå èìÿ ó ìåíÿ áûëî ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì, íî ýòî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàëà ñðåäè ñâîèõ äðóçåé, è îíî ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü. Òàêèì âîò îáðàçîì ÿ, Äýÿ Óàéò, âîëøåáíèöà ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò, ñèäåëà â ïîåçäå, îòïðàâëÿþùåìñÿ â ëó÷øóþ øêîëó ìàãèè è âåäüìèíñêèõ èñêóññòâ â ìèðå! Ëèíãâèñòè÷åñêîå çåëüå áûëî óæå äàâíî ìíîé ñúåäåíî, êíèãè çà 7 êóðñîâ êóïëåíû, ìàíòèè ïðèîáðåòåíû, ìåòëà (Îó åññ!) ïðèïðÿòàíà è òàê äàëåå. Ïàëî÷êà æå ìîÿ áûëà ïðîñòî çàãëÿäåíüå: êë¸í/ïåðî ôåíèêñà, 13 äþéìîâ, òîíåíüêàÿ, íî óæàñíî ïðî÷íàÿ! ß óæå óñïåëà ðàçó÷èòü ïàðó çàêëèíàíèé è ñåé÷àñ, ÷òîáû íå òðàòèòü âðåìåíè çðÿ, ñíîâà çàíÿëàñü ñàìîîáó÷åíèåì.  
  
- ÎÉ! - êòî-òî îòêðûë äâåðü ìîåãî êóïå è äèêî âñêðèêíóë. ß ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó.  
  
- ÌÎÍÈ!  
  
- ÄÝß!  
  
Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ìû ñðàçó æå êèíóëèñü îáíèìàòüñÿ.  
  
- Òîæå?  
  
- Äà!  
  
- Çäîðîâî!  
  
- Àãà!  
  
- Ïðèâååò!! - êîêåòëèâî èãðàÿ áðîâÿìè, ê íàì çàãëÿíóëà…  
  
- ËÓÍÀ!  
  
- Ñåé÷àñ âñÿ êîìïàíèÿ ñîáåð¸òñÿ, íåáîñü! - çàñìåÿëàñü ÿ, îáíèìàÿ ñâîþ âòîðóþ ëó÷øóþ ïîäðóæêó. - Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî äîæäàòüñÿ…  
  
- ÄÝß!  
  
Ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî âîïëÿ íà ìåíÿ íàêèíóëàñü Àëåêñ, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü çàäóøèòü. Ìû òóò æå ïðèíÿëèñü îæèâë¸ííî ùåáåòàòü, ðàññïðàøèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà îáî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ è ìíå, ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, ñòàëî íå äî êíèæåê.  
  
- Òåáÿ êòî íàø¸ë? - ñïðîñèëà ìåíÿ Ìîíè, êîãäà ãëàâíûå ñòðàñòè, íàêîíåö, óëåãëèñü. ß õèòðî ïðèùóðèëàñü.  
  
- À òåáÿ?  
  
- Ìåíÿ ×îó Ïîòòåð, - ïåðåáèëà íàñ Ëóíà, òóïî õèõèêàÿ.  
  
- À ìåíÿ Äæèííè Ëîíãáîòòîì, - òàêèì æå ãîëîñêîì "ïðîïåëà" Ìîíè.  
  
- À ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíà Óèçëè, - ðàññìåÿëàñü Àëåêñ. - À òåáÿ? - ïîòèðàÿ ðóêè, ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìåíÿ. ß îòêðûëà áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, êàê âäðóã…  
  
- Ìèññ Óàéò, ÿ âèæó, Âû óæå ñåáå è êîìïàíèþ íàøëè, - ëåíèâàÿ óõìûëêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ïîðîãå íàøåãî êóïå òàê íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî ÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå îñòîëáåíåëà.  
  
- Îáàíà, - âûðàçèëà îáùóþ ìûñëü Ëóíà. Ìàëôîé íåäîóì¸ííî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè.  
  
- Äà áóäåò Âàì èçâåñòíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - ñàðêàñòè÷íî íà÷àëà ÿ, îòòàÿâ, íàêîíåö, - ÷òî ñèå ñîáðàíèå ñîáèðàëîñü ìíîãî ëåò åù¸ â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå, è âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå, êðîìå Âàñ, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - Ìîíè õèõèêíóëà, - ÿâëÿþòñÿ çàêàäû÷íûìè äðóçüÿìè.  
  
ß âñòàëà, äëÿ ðåøèìîñòè, â ïîëíûé ðîñò, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî, óâû, áûëà íàìíîãî íèæå Ìàëôîÿ.  
  
- Äà íåóæåëè? - óõìûëêà ñ åãî ëèöà òàê è íå ñïîëçëà… à æàëü…  
  
- Âîò èìåííî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Ëóíà.  
  
- È, êîíå÷íî æå, âñå â Ãðèôôèíäîð, - åäêî, íî ñêîðåå óòâåðäèòåëüíî, ÷åì âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ìàëôîé.  
  
- À êàê æå! - ïðîèçíåñëè ìû õîðîì.  
  
- Ííó-íó… - ìàíòèÿ Ìàëôîÿ èñ÷åçëà âñëåä çà õîçÿèíîì, ïîñëå ÷åãî ìîè ïîäðóæêè â óæàñå ïîâåðíóëèñü êî ìíå â íåìîì âîïðîñå.  
  
- "Óâû è àõ" - ñêàçàë Àëëàõ, - ñî âçäîõîì ñîîáùèëà ÿ.  
  
- Ñî÷óâñòâóþ… - ïðîòÿíóëà Ìîíè.  
  
- Çàòî îí òàêîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé!.. - çàâåëà ñâîþ ïåñíþ Ëóíà.  
  
- Îé, äà òåáå õîòü Âîëäåìîðòà íàéäè, è òîò ñèìïàòè÷íûì áóäåò!! - âîçìóòèëàñü Àëåêñ. ß æå, ãëÿäÿ íà ýòó èõ ïåðåáðàíêó, îòêðîâåííî õîõîòàëà.   
  
- À òû-òî ñàìà ÷òî îá ýòîì äóìàåøü? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ó ìåíÿ Ëóíà.  
  
- ß?? Õìì… - ÿ çàäóìàëàñü. - Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ.  
  
- ×åãî?! - â îäèí ãîëîñ âîñêëèêíóëè Ìîíè è Àëåêñ.  
  
- Îí æå… îí æå… - çàäûõàëàñü Ìîíè îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.  
  
- Íàïðèìåð, îí ñîâåðøåííî íå ðàñòÿãèâàåò ñëîâà, íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå çàâåðåíèÿ Ðîóëèíã, - çàêîí÷èëà ÿ âìåñòî íå¸.  
  
- Ñåðü¸çíî? - óäèâèëàñü Àëåêñ.  
  
- Óãó, - óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóëà ÿ. - Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí ïîëíàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, - ãäå-òî ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíûé çâóê, íî ÿ íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, - íî âåäü ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî ïî æèçíè èìåííî ñâîëî÷è è íðàâÿòñÿ… - ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ ôèëîñîôñòâîâàòü, - êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, ëþáîâü çëà…  
  
- Ýòî äà… - òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà Ìîíè, - ÷òî Ñàáîòàæ, ÷òî Âàñÿ…  
  
- À Áûêà ñ Ïèìåíîâûì âñïîìíèòå?! Âîîáùå êîøìàð! - íåçàìåòíî êîñÿñü íà ìåíÿ (à ÿ, ïðèùóðèâøèñü, óæå äîñòàâàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó), íàïîìíèëà Àëåêñ.  
  
- Äàà… Âàíüêà ñî Çâ¸çäî÷êîé… - äîïîëíèëà êîëëåêöèþ íåäîñòîéíûõ íàøåé ëþáâè Ëóíà. ß ïðèñëóøàëàñü. "Äà íåò, ìåðåùèòñÿ. Êîìó æå çäåñü êðîìå íàñ åù¸ õèõèêàòü?.." ß ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
- È âîîáùå ÿ ñîãëàñíà ñ Ëóíîé, Ìàëôîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé, - çàâåðøèëà ÿ ñâîþ î÷åðåäíóþ ëåêöèþ. Âíåçàïíî äâåðü òèõî îòâîðèëàñü è ïîêàçàëàñü áåëîêóðàÿ, íåèçìåííî óõìûëÿþùàÿñÿ ôèçèîíîìèÿ íàøåãî áóäóùåãî ïðîôåññîðà.  
  
- Îäíàêî æå, ñïàñèáî çà êîìïëèìåíò, Óàéò.  
  
Äâåðü òóò æå çàõëîïíóëàñü, è ïîñëûøàëèñü áûñòðî óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè.  
  
- Âîò ÷¸ðò!! - âûðóãàëàñü ÿ. - Äà ÷òîá åãî êðóöèàòóñîì ÷åðåç èìïåðèî àâàäîé êåäàâðîé ïðèñîáà÷èëî!!!  
  
- Íó òû âûðàæàòüñÿ! - ïîðàçèëàñü çàãëÿíóâøàÿ ê íàì ñòàðîñòà Ñëèçåðèíà (íà íåé çíà÷îê áûë) Àìàíäà Ïàòåðñîí. - Ýé, ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé, ïîäîæäèòå! Òóò êàêàÿ-òî ïåðâîêëàøêà… - è îíà óì÷àëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó. Ìîíè èëè Ìîíÿâà, êàê ÿ ëþáèëà å¸ ëàñêîâî íàçûâàòü çàõèõèêàëà.  
  
- Íó òû è âëèïëà, Äýå÷êà!..  
  
Ëóíà òîðæåñòâåííî èñïîëíèëà Ïàòåòè÷åñêóþ ñîíàòó Áåòõîâåíà, è äâåðü íàøåãî ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíîãî êóïå âíîâü ðàñïàõíóëàñü.  
  
- Õîëëè? Äýñëè? Áîííè? - óäèâèëèñü ìû, îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü ÿâíî äðóãóþ ïåðñîíó.  
  
- ß íå Äýñëè! - ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñîì "ïðîíûëà" Äýñëè. - Äà áóäåò âàì èçâåñòíî, æàëêèå ìàããëû, ÷òî ÿ - Àííà Ôîðàëüáåðã, ñàìàÿ êðóòàÿ âåäüìà èç âàñ âñåõ âìåñòå âçÿòûõ!!  
  
- Íó, òû, Àííà, ãóáêè-òî íå ðàñêàòûâàé - ñî ìíîé òåáå äàæå íå ñðàâíèòüñÿ ïî ñèëå, - õîëîäíî, íî âåñîìî ïðîèçíåñëà Õîëëè.  
  
- Áîííè, êàê òû-òî äî òàêîãî äîêàòèëàñü? - íå âåðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè óñòàâèëàñü Àëåêñ íà Áîííè.  
  
- ß… íó… - áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî áåäíÿæêà ïðîñòî ïîïàëà ïîä ïëîõîå âëèÿíèå. Íî ÷òî ìû ìîæåì èçìåíèòü?..  
  
- Ïîøëè, Áîííè, - âëàñòíî ïîëîæèëà Äýñëè ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î, - îíè íå äîñòîéíû íàøåãî âíèìàíèÿ.  
  
Òðîèöà óäàëèëàñü, à ìû âñ¸ åù¸ ñèäåëè, ïîòðÿñ¸ííûå âñòðå÷åé.  
  
- Èì ïðÿìàÿ äîðîãà â Ñëèçåðèí, - òâ¸ðäî ñêàçàëà Ìîíè. ß êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
- Ýòî òî÷íî…  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…ß ñèäåëà íà ñòóëå ñî øëÿïîé-ðàñïðåäåëèòåëüíèöåé íà ãîëîâå. Ìîèõ ïîäðóã óæå îòïðàâèëè íà Ãðèôôèíäîð, à áûâøèõ íà Ñëèçåðèí.  
  
- Ìîæåò, âñ¸-òàêè ïîéä¸øü íà Ðàâåíêëî èëè Ñëèçåðèí? - ïðîçâó÷àë ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ ó ìåíÿ â óõå.  
  
- Íååò! Íó ïîæàëóéñòà, îòïðàâü ìåíÿ íà Ãðèôôèíäîð, à?! - âçìîëèëàñü ÿ.  
  
- ×åì æå òåáå Ñëèçåðèí-òî íå óãîäèë?  
  
- Ýòî ôàêóëüòåò, ãäå ó÷èëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
  
- Íî åãî æå áîëüøå íåòó?!  
  
- Çàòî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé åñòü!  
  
- Àõ âîò îíî ÷òî! - ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî øëÿïà òèõî çàõèõèêàëà. - Íó à Ðàâåíêëî?  
  
- Äà íó, òàì òîëüêî çàó÷êè!  
  
- Íå ïðàâäà.  
  
- Êîðî÷å, â Ãðèôôèíäîð õî÷óó!!!  
  
- Òàê áû ñðàçó è ñêàçàëà!.. Ãðèôôèíäîð!!!  
  
ß, ôûðêíóâ, ñíÿëà øëÿïó è áåðåæíî ïîëîæèëà íà òàáóðåòêó. Ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàâ ê ñòîëó Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ðàçðàæàâøåìóñÿ ïðèâåòñòâåííûìè êðèêàìè, ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìàëôîÿ. Òîò ñèäåë, ÿâíî ðàçäîñàäîâàííûé òàêèì ðàñïðåäåëåíèåì. Ïîéìàâ ìîé òîðæåñòâóþùèé âçãëÿä, îí çëîáíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ. "Õà-õà! Äîñòàíü ìåíÿ òåïåðü!" - ïîäóìàëà ÿ íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó è òóò æå ïîñòó÷àëà ïî äåðåâó, ÷òîá íå ñãëàçèòü.  
  
…Óæèí áûë âåëèêîëåïíûì, à ïîòîì ÿ, Àëåêñ, Ìîíè è Ëóíà âåñ¸ëîé ÷åòâ¸ðêîé îòïðàâèëèñü çà íàøåé ñòàðîñòîé â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, - íà÷àëà ÿ òàèíñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì, - ýòà øëÿïåíöèÿ óñèëåííî ïûòàëàñü ìåíÿ îòïðàâèòü íà Ñëèçåðèí.  
  
- Áåå! - ïîìîðùèëàñü Ìîíè.  
  
- Âîò-âîò! - ïîäòâåðäèëà ÿ. - Ïîòîì, ñ ãîðÿ âèäíî, îíà ïðåäëîæèëà ìíå Ðàâåíêëî…  
  
- Íó, â ïðèíöèïå íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî, - ñîîáùèëà ìíå Àëåêñ.  
  
- Äà, íî âñ¸ æå ýòî íå Ãðèôôèíäîð! - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî îòâåòèëà ÿ.  
  
- À ÷¸, ïîøëà áû íà Ñëèçåðèí - áûëà áû íà ôàêóëüòåòå Ìàëôîÿ, - çàõèõèêàëà Ëóíà.  
  
- Íó ñïàñèáî! - âçîðâàëàñü ÿ. - Îñòàâàëîñü áû òîëüêî ïîâåñèòüñÿ!.. Ààé!!  
  
Êòî-òî ðåçêî ä¸ðíóë ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î, è ðÿäîì íåîæèäàííî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ ïðåäìåò íàøåãî îáñóæäåíèÿ.  
  
- À âîò ýòî ÿ Âàì åù¸ ïðèïîìíþ, Óàéò, - çëîáíî ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé. ß çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.  
  
- Âû îïÿòü ïîäñëóøèâàåòå! Äà êàê Âû ñìååòå! Ýòî çàïðåùåíî êîíòèòó…  
  
- Óàéò, ïîâòîðÿþ: çäåñü Âàì íå Ðîññèÿ.  
  
È îí èñ÷åç òàê æå òèõî, êàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ.  
  
- Ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà! - âûíåñëà ñâîé âåðäèêò Ìîíè. ß ôûðêíóëà.  
  
- Åñëè á Âîëäèêà åù¸ íå ïðèáèëè, òî ÿ ïîæåëàëà áû, ÷òîá îí ýòîãî Ìàëôîÿ ïî ñòåíêå ðàçìàçàë, åé Áîãó!!  
  
Âäðóã ÿ ïîòåðÿëà ðàâíîâåñèå è ñìà÷íî ãðîõíóëàñü.  
  
- Ïîäíîæêè ñòàâèòü òîæå ïðîòèâ ïðàâèë! - îáèæåííî ïðîâîð÷àëà ÿ, áûñòðî ðàñòèðàÿ óøèáëåííóþ íîãó.  
  
- Êàêèå ïðàâèëà, Äýÿ? - ãðóñòíî ñïðîñèëà Àëåêñ. - Ýòî æå Ìàëôîé!  
  
- Èäòè ñìîæåøü? - îçàáî÷åííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ëóíà.  
  
- Íå çíàþ, - ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëàñü ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âñòàòü. Íàêîíåö, ñ ïîìîùüþ Ìîíè ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü. - Äà, âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî! - óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, âûñâîáîæäàÿñü. - ß ìîãó èäòè ñà…  
  
Íå óñïåâ äîêîí÷èòü ôðàçó, ÿ îïÿòü ðóõíóëà è óäàðèëàñü ãîëîâîé. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ïðîïëûëà â ìî¸ì óõîäÿùåì ñîçíàíèè, áûëà: "Íó äåðæèñü, Ìàëôîé!.."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ÿ î÷íóëàñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå (çàïàõ ëåêàðñòâåííûõ çåëèé, áåëàÿ êîéêà… - äîãàäàòüñÿ ïðîùå ïðîñòîãî!).  
  
- Î ÷¸ðò! ß æå çàíÿòèÿ ïðîïóùó!! - óæàñíóëàñü ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âñêî÷èòü.  
  
- Íó-íó-íó! Ïîìåíüøå ïðûòè! - îñàäèëà ìåíÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè (à êòî æå åù¸ ìîæåò áûòü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå?), óêëàäûâàÿ îáðàòíî. - Òåáå ëåæàòü íàäî.  
  
- ×ÅÃÎ?? Äà ÿ…  
  
- …ñèëüíî óäàðèëàñü ãîëîâîé è âûâèõíóëà ëîäûæêó, - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî çàêîí÷èëà çà ìåíÿ ìåäñåñòðà. - Ïðÿìî, êàê ìèññèñ Óèçëè, êîãäà áûëà ñòóäåíòêîé...  
  
- Íî… - ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ âîçðàçèòü.   
  
- Íèêàêèõ "íî", - îòðåçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Êîãäà îíà êóäà-òî óäàëèëàñü, ÿ íàñóïèëàñü è òèõî, íî çëîáíî ïðîøèïåëà:  
  
- ß óáüþ åãî.  
  
- Êîãî Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü óáèòü, ìèññ Óàéò? - íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, çàõîäÿ â ïàëàòó. Ìîé óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä, áðîøåííûé â åãî ñòîðîíó, ÿñíî äîêàçûâàë êîãî. - Íè÷åãî ó Âàñ íå âûéäåò, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ ìîé ïðîôåññîð, ïðàâèëüíî òîëêóÿ çíà÷åíèå ìîåãî âçãëÿäà.  
  
- Î! - åäêî ïðîìîëâèëà ÿ. - ß áû íå ñîâåòîâàëà Âàì áûòü òàêèì óâåðåííûì, ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé.  
  
- Íåæåëè, ìèññ Óàéò?  
  
"Åù¸ ðàç óñìåõí¸òñÿ, è ÿ âðåæó ïî åãî íàãëîé ðîæå!" - ïîîáåùàëà ÿ ñàìà ñåáå. Ïðèíÿâ ïîçó à-ëÿ ìóìèÿ Êëåîïàòðû, ÿ âåëè÷åñòâåííî âîççðèëàñü íà ïîòîëîê è ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå ìîë÷àòü (âåäü, êàê ìû ïîìíèì, âñ¸ ñêàçàííîå ìîãëî èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ â ñóäå =) ).  
  
- Ñëîâàðíûé çàïàñ êîí÷èëñÿ? - óõìûëÿÿñü, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé. ß íå îòâåòèëà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî óéä¸ò, íî âñå ìîè íàäåæäû ðàññûïàëèñü â ïðàõ. - À ó ìåíÿ âîò ñâîáîäíûé óðîê è ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Âû, êîíå÷íî æå, áóäåòå óæàñíî ðàäû, åñëè ÿ Âàñ íàâåùó, - ñ äüÿâîëüñêîé óëûáî÷êîé íà ëèöå ñîîáùèë ìíå ïðîôåññîð, îò ÷åãî ó ìåíÿ òóò æå âîçíèê íåðâíûé êàøåëü.  
  
- Õî÷ó Âàñ çàâåðèòü, ÷òî Âû æåñòîêî îøèáëèñü â ñâîèõ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿõ.  
  
Ìäÿÿ… âñ¸ ìî¸ æåëàíèå ìîë÷àòü, êàê ðûáà, ïîëåòåëî ê ÷¸ðòîâîé ìàòåðè…  
  
- Âû òàê ïîëàãàåòå?  
  
- Î, ÿ óâåðåíà íà 100%!  
  
ß òàê ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìàëôîÿ, ÷òî ëþáîé äðóãîé íà åãî ìåñòå çàõîòåë áû ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ â öåëÿõ ñîáñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè, íî òîëüêî íå îí! Ðàçîçëèâøèñü íà âñ¸ íà ñâåòå, ÿ îïÿòü óñòàâèëàñü â ïîòîëîê, òîëüêî âäðóã ïîòîëîê ïî÷åìó-òî ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ëèöî âñ¸ òîãî æå Ìàëôîÿ!  
  
- ×¸ðò Âàñ ïîäåðè! ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ñìîòðåòü â ïîòîëîê! - âçîðâàëàñü ÿ.  
  
- È ÷òî æå Âû íàøëè íà í¸ì òàêîãî èíòåðåñíîãî? - íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ òîò, êîãî ÿ óæå êàê äâîå ñóòîê õîòåëà çàäóøèòü ãîëûìè ðóêàìè.  
  
- Óæ ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñþæåò íàìíîãî óâëåêàòåëüíåé âàøåé ôèçèîíî… âàøåãî ëèöà!!..  
  
Ìàëôîé âñåãî ëèøü ïðåçðèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ ìíå â îòâåò è ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûøåë èç ïàëàòû, ÷óòü íå ñøèáÿ ñ íîã âîçâðàùàþùóþñÿ îòêóäà-òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè (òàê-òàê-òàê… È îòêóäà æå?=) ). "Òàê òî ëó÷øå!" - ïîäóìàëà ÿ. - "Ýõ! Æàëü âñ¸-òàêè, ÷òî Avada Kedavra çàïðåùåíà ìàãè÷åñêèì çàêîíîì!.."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ëóíå óäàëîñü-òàêè îòáèòü ìåíÿ ó ìåäñåñòðû (è êàê åé ýòî óäà¸òñÿ?), è ÿ, áåçóìíî äîâîëüíàÿ òàêèì ðàñêëàäîì êàðò, îòïðàâèëàñü íà ñâîé ïåðâûé óðîê… ïî çåëüÿì, ÷¸ðò áû èõ ïîäðàë!..  
  
…Ñíýéï êðóæèë ïî ïîäçåìåëüþ, âåëèêîëåïíî èñïîëíÿÿ ðîëü êîðøóíà, à, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ýòî çíà÷èëî ãèòëåð-êàïóò äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ïîëîâèíû êëàññà.  
  
- Ìèññ Óàéò, çåëüå äîëæíî áûòü êîðè÷íåâûì, à íå ÿðêî-êðàñíûì. Ìèíóñ 10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - ÿ ñêðèïíóëà çóáàìè, íî ïðîìîë÷àëà. - Âåëèêîëåïíî, ìèññ Êîìáñ. 10 áàëëîâ Ñëèçåðèíó, - Õîëëè è Äýñëè áðîñèëè â ìîþ ñòîðîíó ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðåçðèòåëüíûé âûñîêîìåðíûé âçãëÿä. ß îïÿòü ïðîìîë÷àëà.  
  
- Äýÿ! Äîáàâü ñêîðåå íîæåê ãîëóáîé êàðàêàòèöû! - íàñòàâèòåëüíî øåïíóëà ìíå Àëåêñ.  
  
- Íå ïîäñêàçûâàòü, ìèññ Ïýéòèí. Ìèíóñ 10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Óàéò, åñëè Âû äî êîíöà óðîêà íå ñäåëàåòå ÷åãî-íèáóäü âðàçóìèòåëüíîãî, òî âûïüåòå ñâî¸ çåëüå ñàìè, - äîâîëüíî çàâåðøèë ñâîþ òèðàäó Ñíýéï. "Ìàëôîé, çíà÷èò, ðàññêàçàë åìó! Óáüþ Ìàëôîÿ!!.." - óìîçàêëþ÷èëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óñïåòü êèíóòü â çëîïîëó÷íîå âàðåâî íóæíûå êîìïîíåíòû ïîä îãëóøèòåëüíûé çâîí êîëîêîëà.  
  
- Èòàê, - çëîðàäíî ïðîòÿíóë ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ, ìû æä¸ì, ìèññ Óàéò. "Î-îïñ!.." ß òðÿñóùèìèñÿ îò ñòðàõà ðóêàìè (ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå ñìåøíî: çåëüå âîîáùå ïîçåëåíåëî!) âûëèëà ñâî¸ âàðåâî â êîëáó è óìîëÿþùèì âçãëÿäîì, íàïðàâëåííûì íà Ñíýéïà, ïîïðîñèëà ïîùàäû. - ×òî æå Âû æä¸òå? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèé. "Ñâîëî÷ü!" - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, çàëïîì îïðîêèäûâàÿ â ñåáÿ çåëüå. Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. ß óñìåõíóëàñü è çàÿâèëà, ÷òî âèäèìî çåëüå áûëî íå òàêèì óæ è ïëîõèì, îäíàêî êàê òîëüêî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà, âñå âçäðîãíóëè è ñòàëè íåìíîãî íåðâíî îçèðàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì.  
  
- Ýãååé… Âû ÷åãî? - îáðàòèëàñü ÿ ê Ìîíè ñ Ëóíîé. Òå ëèøü âûëóïëåíî ïîñìîòðåëè êóäà-òî çà ìåíÿ è ïóëåé âûëåòåëè èç àóäèòîðèè âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè ó÷åíèêàìè. "Îáàíà!" - íåìíîæêî îáàëäåëî ïîäóìàëà ÿ. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàë çà ñâîé ñòîë è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â êàêèå-òî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. ß óæ áûëî ñîâñåì ñîáðàëàñü çàõíûêàòü, êàê òèøèíó ïðîðåçàë ãîëîñ:  
  
- Ìèññ Óàéò, Âû ñâàðèëè çåëüå íåâèäèìîñòè.  
  
- ×òî?? - ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü ñ ãðîõîòîì ãðîõíóëàñü íà ïîë (÷åì áû å¸ îòêîâûðÿòü?=) ).  
  
- À ýòîé äîçû õâàòèò íà öåëûå ñóòêè, êñòàòè, ñïàñèáî çà Âàøå "Âàó! Êðóòî! Ìîëîäåö Ñíýéï!", - è òóò íå áåç ãàäåíüêîé óõìûëî÷êè. Âçðåâåâ, êàê ðàíåíûé áèçîí (çà ýòî äåëüöå âäîãîíêó ìíå êðèêíóëè "ìèíóñ 30 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!") ÿ âûñêî÷èëà èç ïîäçåìåëèé è ïîíåñëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó. Êíèãà! Ìíå íóæíà áûëà õîðîøàÿ êíèãà ïî çåëüÿì! Æåëàòåëüíî õîðîøàÿ. À åù¸ æåëàòåëüíåé âñ¸-òàêè ïî çåëüÿì. ß õèõèêíóëà, ïðîáåãàÿ ñî ñêîðîñòüþ âåòðà ìèìî ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ, íàïðàâëÿþùèõñÿ ê Òðåëîíè, è ïðÿìî âëåòåëà â áèáëèîòåêó. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ áûëà î÷åíü çàíÿòà (ñëàâà Áîãó!), è ÿ ñìîãëà òèõîíüêî ïðîáðàòüñÿ ê íóæíîìó ñòåëëàæó (àãà! Íå âñ¸ òàê áûñòðî: ïîë ÷àñà ýòîò íåñ÷àñòíûé îòäåë èñêàëà!=( ). Êàê íà çëî íóæíîãî ìíå òîìà íå îêàçàëîñü. Ïîñëå ïîäãëÿäûâàíèÿ â êíèãó çàïèñåé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î áèáëèîòåêàðøè ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî å¸ çàáðàë… Ìàëôîé! "Ìàëôîé! Ìàëôîé! Âñþäó Ìàëôîé!! Óæå äîñòàëè ñî ñâîèì Ìàëôîåì!!!" - ìûñëåííî âçâèçãíóëà ÿ. - "Íåíàâèæó."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Ïðîôåññîð òèõî êðàëñÿ êóäà-òî, ÿ òèõî êðàëàñü çà íèì. "Îïåðàöèÿ: Ìàëôîé. Çàäàíèå: ïîéìàòü è óíè÷òîæèòü…" - ðàçìå÷òàëàñü ÿ, íè íà ñåêóíäó íå îòñòàâàÿ. - "Íàäî, íàêîíåö, çàáðàòü ó íåãî ýòó ÷¸ðòîâó êíèãó!.." Ïðåñëåäîâàíèå, äëèâøååñÿ óæå êàê ìèíèìóì ïîë÷àñà, çàâåðøèëîñü äëÿ ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî: ÿ âðåçàëàñü â ñòåíó. (À íó íå ñìåéòåñü! È âîîáùå ÿ íåïüþùàÿ!..) À äåëî çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì, ÷òî ïðåñëåäóåìûé îáúåêò çàâåðíóë çà óãîë íåìíîãî ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ. Êóäà ýòîò ñàìûé îáúåêò äåëñÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ, íî âîò âî ÷òî âëåòåë ìîé íîñ äîãàäàòüñÿ áûëî ïðîùå ïðîñòîãî, ïî õëûíóâøåé èç íåãî êðîâè. "×¸ðò!!" - âûðóãàëàñü ÿ ìûñëåííî, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ êðîâîòå÷åíèå çàêëèíàíèåì. - "Ïîõîæå, òóò íå áåç ïàðîëÿ èëè åù¸ ÷åãî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå…" Èìåííî ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ìíå ïðèøëîñü, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ è âñïîìíèâ âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèïîìíèòü ýòîìó ÷¸ðòîâîìó Ìàëôîþ, òîðæåñòâåííî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ïðîäóìûâàÿ äâîéíîé ïëàí ìåñòè. "Ñíýéï òîæå íå îòâåðòèòñÿ!.."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Óðà! Íàêîíåö-òî ìåíÿ ñòàëî âèäíî! È íàäî æå îêàçàòüñÿ òàêîìó ñ÷àñòüþ, ÷òî ïåðâûì óðîêîì çàùèòà îò ò¸ìíûõ ñèë! "Âîò òåïåðü ýòîìó… ýòîìó… Â îáùåì, òåïåðü åìó òî÷íî íå ïîçäîðîâèòñÿ!.." - ñëàäêî ïîäóìàëà ÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ ñâîé âåëèêîëåïíûé ïëàí. Ëóíà, Àëåêñ è Ìîíè óæå áûëè â íåãî ïîñâÿùåíû è ïîëíîñòüþ îäîáðÿëè. Åù¸ áû! Âåäü ÷òî-÷òî, à ìñòèòü ìû âñåãäà óìåëè! =) È êàê!..  
  
…Ìàëôîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî è â êðàñêàõ îáúÿñíÿë íàì íîâóþ òåìó ("Âàìïèðû è êàê èõ îáåçâðåäèòü"), íî ëèöî åãî îñòàâàëîñü íàïðÿæ¸ííûì, è ïðîôåññîð òî è äåëî áðîñàë íà ìåíÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû. È íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Äåëî ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî ìû, òî áèøü ÿ, Àëåêñ, Ëóíà è Ìîíè, äðóæíî ñèäåëè çà ïîñëåäíèì ñòîëîì è òóïî óõìûëÿëèñü âî âñþ óëûáêó. Äîæäàâøèñü, íàêîíåö, êîãäà âñå ó÷åíèêè ñêëîíèëè ãîëîâû íàä ñâîèìè ñâèòêàìè, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü è çàêîíñïåêòèðîâàòü âñ¸, î ÷¸ì òàê âäîõíîâåííî ïîâåñòâîâàë íàì ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé â òå÷åíèå ïîëó÷àñà, ïîñëåäíèé íåçàìåòíî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íàøåé ïàðòå è íàäìåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:  
  
- Ýòî íîâàÿ ìîäà?  
  
- Êàêàÿ? - íåâèííî ñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
  
- Íà òàêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, - "ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä… Áðð! Ùàñ çàì¸ðçíó! =)"  
  
- Ñîâñåì íåò, ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé, - äðóæíî ïðîèçíåñëà íàøà ÷åòâ¸ðêà.  
  
- Âîâñå íåò, - èãðèâî ïîâåëà áðîâÿìè Ëóíà.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò, - óõìûëüíóëàñü åù¸ øèðå Àëåêñ.  
  
- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, íåò, - õèõèêíóëà Ìîíè.  
  
- Äà êàê Âû âîîáùå î òàêîì ìîãëè ïîäóìàòü? - çàâåðøèëà ÿ íàøó òèðàäó îêðóãë¸ííûìè ãëàçàìè. "Ñåé÷àñ çàäûìèòñÿ, Äýÿ, ñìîòðè!.. =)" - ìûñëåííî âîçëèêîâàëà ÿ. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ âíÿòíûé ñêðèï çóáîâ.  
  
- Ìèíóñ 20 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
- Íî çà ÷òî, ïðîôåññîð Ìàëôîé? - ñîñòðîèëà ÿ îáèæåííóþ ãðèìàñó. Îí ïðèùóðèëñÿ, êàê êîøêà, è ïðîøèïåë:  
  
- Ýòî Âû ó ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàåòå?.. Âçûñêàíèå. Âñåì ÷åòâåðûì, - îí çëîáíî óëûáíóëñÿ. - Â ìî¸ì êàáèíåòå, â 8 âå÷åðà.  
  
- Î-îïñ… - òèõî ïðîòÿíóëà Ìîíè. - Íó ìû è âëèïëè…  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Ðîâíî â 8.00 ïî Áèã-Áåíó íàøà âåëèêîëåïíàÿ (íå ïîáîþñü ýòîãî ñëîâà =) ) ÷åòâ¸ðêà ãîðäî êðàëàñü ïî ò¸ìíûì ïîäçåìåëüÿì â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà ñàìîãî-íàäîåäëèâàãî-ïðîôåññîðà, èëè ïðîñòî ïðîôåññîðà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Îíûé áåñïîëåçíûé è ðàçäðàæàþùèé îáúåêò òóò æå ñî çëîðàäíîé óõìûëî÷êîé îòïðàâèë íàñ ðàçãðåáàòü 100 ëåò íå ðàçãðåáàâøèéñÿ ÷óëàí äëÿ õðàíåíèÿ ïîñîáèé ïî ÇîÒÑ.  
  
- È íèêàêîé ìàãèè, çàìåòüòå.  
  
"Äà øîá òû ïîäàâèëñÿ!" - ôûðêíóëà ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, áåðÿ òðÿïêè è âåäðî ñ âîäîé. Ëèöà ìîèõ ïîäðóã áûëè íè÷óòü íå ìåíåå âåñ¸ëûìè, ÷åì ìî¸, îäíàêî ÿ íàøëà íîâûé ñïîñîá ñëåãêà èõ ïîäáîäðèòü è çàîäíî ïîðàçäðàæàòü Ìàëôîÿ.   
  
- Íó ÷¸, äåâ÷îíêè? Çàïåâàé! - ïîäìèãíóëà ÿ îñòàëüíûì. Ëóíà, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ýòî îòëè÷íûé ñïîñîá êîå-êîìó äîñàäèòü, çàïåëà:   
  
- Çà 4 ìîðÿ, çà 4 ñîëíöà…  
  
- …òû ìåíÿ óâ¸ç áû… - ïîäõâàòèëà Ìîíè, õèõèêàÿ, è ïîäñòàâèëà òàáóðåòêó ïîáëèæå ê øêàôó, ÷òîáû áûëî óäîáíåå åãî ìûòü.  
  
- …îáåùàë ìíå âñ¸ íà ñâåòå… - ïðîäîëæèëà Àëåêñ, íàìà÷èâàÿ òðÿïêó è çàîäíî ïðèòàíöîâûâàÿ.  
  
- Íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèòå! - ðÿâêíóë Ìàëôîé.  
  
- …ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ òâîÿ, êîðîëåâà çâ¸çä ÿ…  
  
- Óàéò!!  
  
- …îêàçàëîñü, ïðîñòî òû áðîñàë ñëîâà íà âåòåð!.. - íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæàëà íàïåâàòü íàøà ÷åòâ¸ðêà. ß îòäðàèâàëà âìåñòå ñ Ëóíîé ñåêðåòåð, ïîëíûé âñÿêèõ øòó÷åê, à Ìîíè è Àëåêñ çàíèìàëèñü ñîñåäíèì øêàôîì. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âåëèêîëåïíî óëîæåííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû Ìàëôîÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîàëåþò îò ãíåâà. Îäíàêî ñäåëàòü îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã, à ìû ïåëè ïåñíþ çà ïåñíåé (è âñå òàêèå, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ïîñèëüíåå ðàçîçëèòü ïðîôåññîðà =) ).  
  
- ß áóäó âìåñòî, âìåñòî, âìåñòî íå¸…  
  
- …òâîÿ íåâåñòà, ÷åñòíî! ×åñòíàÿ ¸…  
  
Ïîñëå äâóõ ÷àñîâ ðàáîòû, âñ¸ áûëî óæå ÷èñòî "âûëèçàíî" (áëàãî, ÷óëàí áûë íåáîëüøîé!). Ñêðèïÿ çóáàìè, íàø "ìó÷èòåëü" (õà! Ýòî êòî êîãî åù¸ ïîìó÷èë! =) ) ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì, íàêîíåö, èäòè. Ìû ïîâåðíóëèñü ê âûõîäó è Ìîíè, êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé, çàìåòèëà:  
  
- …à ãîâîðÿùàÿ ñîáàêà ×àî-×àî…  
  
- …ïðîèçíåñëà äîâîëüíî âíÿòíî: "Âàó, âàó!"… - ìû âåñåëî çàñìåÿëèñü è ïóëåé âûëåòåëè èç êàáèíåòà, âñ¸ æå óñïåâ ðàññëûøàòü:  
  
- Óàéò!! Ìèíóñ 30 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!!!..  
  
"Ïîéìàé ìåíÿ, åñëè ñìîæåøü!.." - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, ùóðÿñü, è ìû, ïðèòàíöîâûâàÿ ïî äîðîãå ïîä "Îðàíæåâóþ ïåñíþ" â ìî¸ì èñïîëíåíèè, îòïðàâèëèñü â áàøíþ íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Â ïðèíöèïå âðåìÿ òåêëî âîò â òàêîé âîò ïðèÿòíîé îáñòàíîâêå. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îòîìñòèòü Ñíýéïó ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü èç-çà çëîáíîãî è áåñïîëåçíîãî ñóùåñòâà, ò.å. Äýñëè, ê âñåîáùåìó ðàññòðîéñòâó íàøåé êîìïàíèè. Íî çàòî ìû ïîñëàëè ñëèçåðèíñêîé òðîéêå ïîòðÿñàþùèé àíîíèìíûé âîïèëëåð, âîïÿùèé ãîëîñîì Âèòàñà (íàä íèìè ïîòîì âñÿ øêîëà öåëûé ìåñÿö õèõèêàëà! =) ). Òàê ÷òî, ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, æèçíü áûëà ïðåêðàñíà. Íî â äîâîëüíî ñêîðîì âðåìåíè îáúÿâèëàñü íîâàÿ ïðîáëåìà: Õýëëîóèí. Íåò, ðàçóìååòñÿ, âñ¸ áûëè â äèêîì âîñòîðãå îò ïðåäñòîÿùåãî áàëà, íî… êàê áû âàì ñêàçàòü… ìîÿ ìàíòèÿ… íó… îíà "ñëåãêà" ìåíÿ íå óñòðàèâàëà… (Âñïîìíèëè? Íó ñëàâà Áîãó! =) ) Ëóíà æå âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè ìíå ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî ïðåêðàñíåé ýòîé ìàíòèè íà ìíå îíà åù¸ íè÷åãî íå âèäåëà (è íå óâèäÿò - ÿ ïîêîí÷ó æèçíü ñàìîóáèéñòâîì! =)) ). Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, îò áàëà ìíå îòâåðòåòüñÿ íå óäàëîñü è ÿ ïîøëà íà íåãî… â òîé ñàìîé ìàíòèè…  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…Ìíîæåñòâî âëþáë¸ííûõ è íåâëþáë¸ííûõ ïàðî÷åê êðóæèëîñü ïî çàëó ïîä ÷àðóþùóþ âîëøåáíóþ ìóçûêó. Ëóíà â äâà ñ÷¸òà îõìóðèëà êàêîãî-òî ñòàðøåêëàññíèêà-ñëèçåðèíöà (ìäÿ… Ñýëèíãòîí â ñâî¸ì ðåïåðòóàðå…) è îíè óæå ìèëî òàíöåâàëè ãäå-òî â öåíòðå. Ìîíè ðåøèëà ÷ùàòåëüíèéøèì îáðàçîì âçÿòüñÿ çà èññëåäîâàíèå íàïèòêîâ (è îò êîãî òîëüêî îíà ïîíàáðàëàñü?!.. Îé!.. *Çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé…* =))) ), à Àëåêñ âçÿëàñü çà ìîþ íåêîãäà êíèæêó "Áûòü èëè íå áûòü?", êîòîðóþ îíà íàãëûì îáðàçîì ïðèõâàòèçèðîâàëà… (äà ëàäíî, ÿ íå çëþñü! =) ). Ïîñåìó, ÿ îñòàëàñü ñèäåòü â çëîáíîì ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå, ïî óøè çàìîòàâøèñü â ìàíòèþ (âû ÷¸, äóìàëè, ÿ òàíöåâàòü ïîéäó? ÕÀ-ÕÀ-ÕÀ), è ïîòÿãèâàÿ ìàðòèíè (õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîëåçíîå ó íèõ íàøëîñü! =) ). Âïðî÷åì, íåñêîëüêî ñèìïàòè÷íûõ þíîøåé ïîäõîäèëè êî ìíå, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðèãëàñèòü íà òàíåö, íî èõ îñòàíàâëèâàë ìîé ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä (à ñêóëüïòóðû-òî êàêèå âûøëè! =) ). Ïîýòîìó ÿ äàæå íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ íà ÷¸ðíóþ ôèãóðó, ìàÿ÷èâøóþ ãäå-òî ñïðàâà, à, âìåñòî ýòîãî, îòõëåáíóëà åù¸ èç ñâîåãî áîêàëà. "Ììì… áåëîå… èòàëüÿíñêîå… ×óäåñíî…" (Ýòî ÿ î âèíå, à âû ÷òî ïîäóìàëè?!) Ê ìîåìó ïðèñêîðáèþ, ýòîé ñàìîé ôèãóðîé îêàçàëñÿ… íó êîíå÷íî, Ìàëôîé!.. Îäíàêî, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ãàäîñòü èëè õîòÿ áû ïðèãëàñèòü íà òàíåö (õà-õà), îí ïðîñòî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ïîâ¸ë â çàë, ñ êðèâîé óõìûëêîé. ß òàê îáàëäåëà, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà äàæå, ÷òî ìîÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âèñåëà, êàê ïîëîæåíî, ÷òî çíà÷èëî… íó, âû ïîíÿëè.  
  
- Âûû ÷òîî ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå?!! - âçâèçãíóëà ÿ, ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ. Óâû, êàê ýòî íå ïå÷àëüíî, íî Ìàëôîé âñ¸ ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë íà 2 ãîëîâû ìåíÿ âûøå ("Ààààà!!! ×¸ðò áû åãî ïîáðàë!!!.."). Âìåñòî îòâåòà, ìîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çëîáíåéøèì îáðàçîì ïðèùóðèëñÿ, äà òàê, ÷òî ÿ ðåøèëà áëàãîðàçóìíî çàòêíóòüñÿ. Èòàê, ìû òàíöåâàëè… Ìû äîëãî òàíöåâàëè… Ìû î÷åíü äîëãî òàíöåâàëè… "Ýòî óæå íà÷èíàåò ìåíÿ áåñèòü!!.." - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óâåðíóòüñÿ. Õà! Íå òóò-òî áûëî!  
  
- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü áîëüøå ñ Âàìè òàíöåâàòü! - ðàññåðæåííî âîñêëèêíóëà ÿ.  
  
- Ìèíóñ 10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòñòâîâàë îí.  
  
- ×òî??? - ÿ çàäûõàëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.  
  
- Ìèíóñ 20 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
- Äà êàê Âû…  
  
- Ìèíóñ 30 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - íà ëèöå ïðîôåññîðà ïî ÇîÒÑ ïîÿâèëàñü óñìåøêà. - Ìíå ïðîäîëæèòü?  
  
È òóò ÿ íå âûäåðæàëà. Âèäèìî ïîêàçàëà ñåáÿ íå âûøåäøàÿ çà ýòè ìåñÿöû çëîáà: ÿ ñ ò¸ìíûìè îò ãíåâà ãëàçàìè ñ ñèëîé âûðâàëà ó íåãî ñâîþ ðóêó è âûáåæàëà èç çàëà ïîä çâóêè êàêîãî-òî òàíãî. "Íåíàâèæó! Íåíàâèæó! Íåíàâèæó! Óáüþ! Ïîêàëå÷ó! Çàêîëäóþ! Ïðîêëÿíó!.. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñ íèì ñäåëàþ!!!.." - âåðòåëîñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, ïîêà ÿ áåæàëà â áàøíþ ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà… Âäðóã ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ñòîï! Íî ÿ æå íå âñëåïóþ áåæàëà!.. Áåæàëà? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó ÿ ëåæó?.. Íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÿ ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó.  
  
- ×òî çà… - ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü îòâèñëà, à ãëàçà âûëåçëè èç îðáèò è ïîêàòèëèñü ïî ïîëó: ÿ ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå! Â ñâîåé ìàããëîâñêîé êîìíàòå!!!.. ß òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ñìàõíóòü íàâàæäåíèå, íî îíî íàãëûì îáðàçîì íå õîòåëî ñìàõèâàòüñÿ. È â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò â ðàñïàõíóòóþ äâåðü "âëåòåëà" ìîÿ íèêîãäà íå óíûâàþùàÿ ìàìà ñ äèêèì êðèêîì:  
  
- Ñ äí¸ì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ!!! Ñ äí¸ì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ!!!..  
  
ß âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà, îòêàçûâàÿñü èì âåðèòü.  
  
- Ãäå ÿ?.. - óñëûøàëà ÿ ñîáñòâåííûé, íàñìåðòü ïåðåïóãàííûé ãîëîñ. Ìàìà çàõèõèêàëà ("ìàðòèíè æå âðîäå óæå êîí÷èëîñü?!..").  
  
- Òû ó ñåáÿ äîìà! È âîîáùå, äàâàé âñòàâàé: òû æå ñåãîäíÿ øêîëó â ÷åñòü òàêîãî ñîáûòèÿ ïðîãóëèâàåøü, çàáûëà?! À êòî ñ óòðà â èíòåðíåò âëåçòü ñîáèðàëñÿ?!..  
  
"Îáàíà", - íàêîíåö äîøëî äî ìåíÿ, è ÿ ñìåðòåëüíî ïîáëåäíåëà.  
  
- À êàêîé ñåé÷àñ ãîä?.. - åëå ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ.  
  
- Íó ðàçóìååòñÿ 2004! - îò äóøè ñìåÿñü çàÿâèëà ìàìà. - Äàâàé îäåâàéñÿ, à ÿ ïîøëà ãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê. Òàê è áûòü, ñåãîäíÿ ïîñóäó ìîþ ÿ, - è îíà, óëûáíóâøèñü, âûøëà èç êîìíàòû…  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
…ß ëþáëþ ñíû, à âû? Ñíîâèäåíèÿ çàâîðàæèâàþò ñâîèì âîëøåáñòâîì è íåîæèäàííûìè ïîâîðîòàìè ñþæåòà. ß óëûáíóëàñü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, äî àâãóñòà îñòàâàëîñü åù¸ ìíîãî âðåìåíè, à ÿ íèñêîëüêî íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ÿ - âåäüìà… 


End file.
